Trading methods have evolved from a manually intensive process to a technology enabled, electronic platform. With the advent of electronic trading, a user or trader can be in a virtually direct contact with the market, from practically anywhere in the world, performing near real-time transactions, and without the need to make personal contact with a broker.
Electronic trading is generally based on a host exchange, one or more computer networks, and client devices. In general, the host exchange includes one or more centralized computers to form the electronic heart. Its operations typically include order matching, maintaining order books and positions, price information, and managing and updating a database that records such information. The host exchange is also equipped with an external interface that maintains uninterrupted contact to the client devices and possibly other trading-related systems.
Using client devices, market participants or traders link to the host exchange through one or more networks. A network is a group of two or more computers or devices linked together. There are many types of wired and wireless networks such as local area networks and wide area networks. Networks can also be characterized by topology, protocol, and architecture. For example, some market participants may link to the host through a direct connection such as a T1 or ISDN. Some participants may link to the host exchange through direct connections and through other common network components such as high-speed servers, routers, and gateways. The Internet, a well-known collection of networks and gateways, can be used to establish a connection between the client device and the host exchange. There are many different types of networks and combinations of network types known in the art that can link traders to the host exchange.
Regardless of the way in which a connection is established, software. running on the client devices allows market participants to log onto one or more exchanges and participate in at least one market. A client device is a computer such as a personal computer, laptop computer, hand-held computer, and so forth that has network access. In general, client devices run software that creates specialized interactive trading screens. Trading screens enable market participants to obtain market quotes, monitor positions, and submit orders to the host.
Generally, when an order is submitted to a host exchange, the host checks the conditions associated with the order, for example price and quantity, and prioritizes the order with other orders of the same price. When the order conditions are satisfied in the market, a trade occurs and trade information is then relayed in some fashion to one or more client devices. In fact, the host exchanges typically publish a data feed to the client devices so that the traders can have access to the most current market information.
Market information commonly includes information related to the inside market and market depth. The inside market is the lowest sell price in the market and the highest buy price in the market at a particular point in time. Market depth refers to a quantity available at the inside market and can refer to quantity available at other prices away from the inside market. The quantity available at a given price level is usually provided by the host exchange in aggregate sums. In other words, a host exchange usually provides the total buy or the total sell quantity available in the market at a particular price level in its data feed. The extent of the market depth available to a trader usually depends on the host exchange. For instance, some host exchanges provide market depth for an infinite number of price levels, while some provide only quantities associated with the inside market, and others may provide no market depth at all. Additionally, host exchanges can offer other types of market information such as the last traded price (LTP), the last traded quantity (LTQ), and order fill information.
Some traders prefer to trade only one tradable object at a time, and sometimes traders wish to trade more than one tradable object at a time which is a strategy often referred to as spreading or strategy trading. When a trader traders one tradable object, a trader might trade the June 2002 corn contract, for example. That is, the trader is offering to buy or willing to sell the corn contract, depending on his or her trading strategy. Likewise, a trader might trade the December 2003 corn contract. Some traders, however, trade more than one tradable object at a time. For example, a trader might want to spread trade the June 2002 corn contract and the December 2003 corn contract, such as buying the June corn contract and selling the December corn contract, or vice versa. Spreading can also be done based on other relationships besides calendar months. One such example would be trading a 10-year note and a 5-year note. According to these examples given above, the spread has two legs. Legs refer to the portions of the trades associated with each individual tradable object, which is also referred to as an outright market. For example, the June/December corn calendar spread has two legs, the June corn market makes up a leg and the December corn market makes up the other leg.
Spreads or strategies can have more than two legs. For example, a well-known strategy called the butterfly involves buying a near month contract, selling two middle month contracts, and buying a far month contract. An example might be buying 1 March corn contract, selling 2 June corn contracts, and buying 1 December corn contract. The butterfly strategy in this example has three legs. The March corn market makes up one leg, the June corn market makes up a second leg, and the December corn market makes up a third leg. There are many other types of well-known strategies, besides the butterfly, having more than two legs.
Whether or not a trader decides to trade one or more tradable objects, it often becomes useful to see as many buy and/or sell orders as possible for each particular market. For example, when trading in a particular market, it is useful to see every direct order (e.g., the order's quantity and price) that is in the market, but it is also useful to see every order that has been implied into the market. An implied order is made up of an implied price and its implied quantity. Implied prices and quantities are derived from direct orders in a combination of outright markets and spreads/strategies. For example, orders in outright markets may imply orders (referred to as an “implied in” orders) into a spread market, and orders in a spread market plus orders in an outright market may imply orders (referred to as an “implied out” orders) into another outright market.
The LIFFE CONNECT™ Trading Host provided by a well-known exchange, LIFFE, calculates some implied “in” and implied “out” prices and quantities for its products, and in particular, for simple two-legged spreads and their legs. The LIFFE CONNECT™ Trading Host may use the implied prices and their quantities it calculated, in addition to using direct prices and quantities, to match incoming orders. The LIFFE CONNECT™ Trading Host, however, does not provide information relating to the implied in prices and quantities to traders, even though it considers them when checking for matches. LIFFE does not provide such information because it can use up much needed network bandwidth. Consequently, a trader can end up matching against these “invisible” quantities.
Although the LIFFE CONNEC™ Trading Host provides a better solution than earlier matching systems since it calculates and uses some of the implied prices and quantities in its matching algorithm, it still lacks the sophistication to exhaust every or nearly early opportunity of finding more implied prices and quantities. Further, because the LIFFE system does not provide implied data to traders, the traders are not able to take advantage of the implied data being used at the exchange.
With the advent of electronic exchanges, it is becoming more desirable to utilize tools that assist a trader in adapting his or her strategy to an electronic marketplace, and to help the participant make desirable trades. It is also becoming more desirable to improve matching engines so that traders can get the best prices for their trades and increase liquidity. What is needed, then, is a way for determining all (or most) possible prices and quantities in a market, whether they are direct or implied.